dragons_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Rewards
The daily reward chain has been extended from 5 days to a month. Visit the game every day to get useful prizes: coins, crystals, essences, armor and even a random dragon egg! * The Daily Rewards has been added as a new tab together with the Achievements. * If a Daily Reward is not collected before the day is over, it will be shown again the next day (i.e. the Daily Rewards cannot be skipped, and it won't reset to Day 1 if a day is missed). * The Daily Rewards resets when a new month starts. Possibly with a change in the rewards (e.g. new armor rewards). * Random Eggs and Dragons are received in the Deferred Gifts. * Armors and Amulets are received in the Armor Storage, or in the Deferred Gifts if the armor storage is full or the player has not yet purchased the Forge (once the Forge is purchased, the armors from the Deferred Gifts are immediately transfered to the Armor Storage in the Forge). * Increasing the Trainer Level will not change the daily rewards before a new month starts. Daily Rewards Daily Rewards -1 month}}: . Remaining: }} Trainer Level >= Select a trainer level to see the list of daily rewards. |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= |-|25= |-|26= |-|27= |-|28= |-|29= |-|30+= Random Rewards The Random Rewards are given from Day 26 until the last day of the month. Trainer Level >= Select a trainer level to see the list of random rewards with their probabilities. |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= |-|25= |-|26= |-|27= |-|28= |-|29= |-|30+= Random Dragon Rewards This reward is a random dragon from one of the categories shown below (low, middle, or high). Which category depends on the trainer's level. Random Dragon (Low Category - Trainer Level 4-14) |/}} Random Dragon (Middle Category - Trainer Level 15-24) |/}} Random Dragon (High Category - Trainer Level 25+) |/}} Other Information * The Daily Rewards chain has been extended from 5 days to a month with the Android (and Kindle) update 10-11 March 2016, and the iOS (HD and regular version) update 29-30 March 2016. Facebook continues with the 5 day chain reward * With the old 5 day chain reward, skipping a day would reset the rewards to Day 1. The amount for the first 4 days depended on the Trainer Level (and more generous with the rewards at higher levels): ** Day 1: 140 - 21,000,000 ** Day 2: 3,000 - 1,800,000 ** Day 3: 210 - 31,500,000 ** Day 4: 150 - 75,000 ** Day 5: 5 * Armor Rewards for "high" Trainer Levels are weaker than "middle" Trainer Levels (since May 2017 this is no longer the case): ** Trainer Level 4-14: 1E Bronze Armor ** Trainer Level 15-24: 1E Silver Armor1E Bronze Armor ** Trainer Level 25+: 2E Bronze Armor * Reward updates for April 2016: Month of the Fairy's Jest ** Increased and rewards for Trainer level 26-30+ ** New probabilities for the Random Rewards (which includes 0% chance to get a Random Egg) ** New armor rewards * Reward updates for May 2016: Month of the Gold-bearing Rainbow ** New armor rewards * Reward updates for June 2016: Month of Fiery Thunderstorms ** Decreased rewards for Trainer level 15+ (a total of 93 instead of 190 for the first 25 days) ** Amulet reward at Day 5 for Trainer level 15+ (replaces the Random Egg reward) ** New armor rewards * Reward updates for July 2016: Crimson Cloud Month ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for August 2016: Morning Starfall Month ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for September 2016: Migrating Dragon Month ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for October 2016: Steel Horseshoe Month ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for November 2016: Sleepy Mist Month ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for December 2016: Fairytale Carnival Month ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for January 2017: Ice Queen Month ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for February 2017: Wild Winds Month ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for March 2017: Month of the Four-Leaf Clover. ** New armor and amulet rewards * Reward updates for (month names repeats from the last 12 months): ** New armor and amulet rewards (so far the only rewards that changes) * Reward updates for September 2017: ** Predatory Dragon has been removed from the Random Dragon Rewards (Low Category - Trainer Level 4-14) * Reward updates for November 2017: ** The Day 10 reward for Trainer Level 15 has been downgraded from the higher elemental 1E Bronze Armor to a lower elemental 1E Bronze Armor.